Trixie's ramblings
by SketchDeadRat
Summary: A short tale depicting a moment from Trixie's last hours.
1. Chapter 1

I always liked the concept of Trixie having only The Twilight Plushie as a friend and etc. SO, here it is. I am currently fighting with my morals here, whether to make this a clopfic or not?

It was three in the morning. Autumn has just passed, paving way for a brutal winter's all-consuming embrase. Though to the once "Great and Powerful" magician, that meant nothing. Trixie's fatigued, sleep-deprived body drooped from the edge of the table, maddening childlike giggling, stealthily surrounded the entire radius of the oak caravan.

"Oh, where are you hiding!?". The magician called out, as she began to skulk around the caravan, as if she were playfully looking for an infant. She cautiously peeked and peered through various small openings throughout the room, until she came to a bookshelf, with something purple bulging out from between the books. With a delighted squeal, she removed the object from the shelves with a tug, embracing the thing in her arms. It was a plushie. And it looked exactly like Twilight. The plush was incredibly accurate, almost exactly resembling the real Twilight Sparkle. Not a single detail was out of place.

"You thought you could hide, didn't you? Well you should have known better!" Trixie gloated, plonking the stuffed effigy onto the table. She paced back and forth as she talked, almost like some depraved saturday morning cartoon villain.

"No one can hide from the Great and Powerful Trixie! Especially with such a scruptious flank such as yours hanging from those books!" Laughed the magician, in a laugh not unlike the Witch of the West's. Her bedlam laughter went on for several minutes, until her psychotic grin quickly evaporated into a depressed sulk.

"Why... do you spend more time with your books than with me?". She gently lifted the effigy up, with her unicorn abilities, magically attracting the object closer and closer, until it was in range for her to simply grab it. And so she did, aggressively pulling it into her chest in an amourous embrace.

Trixie had lost her sanity not long after the scandal of her showboating had spread across Equestria. People refused to even give her the time of day. Pretty soon, buisinesses refused to even sell her food, deciding they wanted nothing to do with her, or her "con money". Her life was ruined before she could say "Great and Powerful". At this point, it has been a week since she began to starve, and six days since she became as mad as a March Hare.

"You... you're not hugging back... Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you? Or are you just disgusted by me, like everypony else is!? It w-wasn't MY fault- wasn't Trixie's fault... th-that you... and your... you..." Tears began to slide down the blue mare's cheek, as her voice began to break.

"I ju-just wanted food... and the mean man said no! He said I-I-I was a mean filly... He said I was better of dead! They all did! One annoying little brat even threw a rock at me! I remember when I was famous you know... I remember when I was so rich I could have had my own little resturant...! And I was too...! It was going to have a stage, and an audience... and those wierd squishy round things ponies used to eat!". She began to cry onto the stuffed doll, somehow gaining comfort from the words of wisdom the doll seemed to offer her. "You're right, Twilight... I'll just start anew... As a plumber... and then I'll be such a good plumber... I will get cake... lots and lots and lots... of cake..." her speech began to fade into a drowsy, incoherent mumbling of unsound babbling and almost-innocent, loony mumbles. Suddenly, her body began to feel light. Her vision was beginning to falter. And as she was about to fall straight down on the cold unforgiving oak floor, she grabbed the Twilight Plushie once more, almost as if she expected it to keep her from falling down.

THUD

Whelp, it's official.

I am a horrible writer. This was just a bit of drabble. Though I may give it a bonus chapter if I like the responses. Though, how would I go on? I could go for the cliche "Twilight finding her" thing... but, that seems too overdone. I think I got a decent alternative... Or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Guess what? Using the - trick to make a boarder separating my A/Ns from my actual story doesn't show up on . So, I have decided to just have all my A/N's in BOLD. Anyway, I got three reviews. In the period of 24 hours. TBH, I'd say a job well done! Here's another chapter. This one you'll find interesting.  
**

"Trixie! Trixie! Trixie!". The audience was roaring Trixie's name as she performed her final act for the night.

Trixie looked onto the audience. There were thousands of onlooking and cheering ponies and horses in the crowd. But of course, there would be thousands. This was the Canterlot Bowl after all, the most presteigous performance gallery.

"Thank you! Trixie loves you all!" shouted the Magician, striking a pose, as the audience's cheers intensified.

With that, she was satisfied, and the Great and powerful Trixie walked offstage.

She took in a deep breath, and then sighed. "Being famous sure is stressful... time to go to to my room."

"Ah, Trixie. I was expecting you." A voice called.

Trixie turned to see Fancy Pants, comfortably sitting on a leather recliner, a martini in hand.

"Fancy Pants?! What are you doing here?"

"What indeed?" He said, sluggishly sliding off his seat. "I will be blunt. Will you accompany me to the Grand Galloping Gala?"

"But that isn't for months!"

"Actually, it's next week, Trixie. So, what do you say?"

Trixie bit her lip. She would love to go with him, really. But...

"I can't, Fancy. You see, I am already going with someone. She's a pony special to my heart, and I already promised her I'd go with her. I'm sorry..."

Trixie nervously watched his expression slide from hopeful to disappointed, but was suprised to see him smiling a split second later.

"Well, why don't I invite both of you?"

Hmm. Trixie was tempted. Not only was fancy the richest pony in equestria, he was also a true and true gentleman. She would only have to check with her beloved first, however."It sounds like a good idea, but I'd have to be sure she would be okay with that."

"Very Well. Here's my number, if you decide." Upon giving Trixie a card with his number, was gone in a flash.

"Trixie thanks you." She said aloud, to nobody in particular. With that, she continued to her backstage room.

She opened the door using her Unicorn Magic, gently opening the door to reveal a pony, who was eagerly waiting for her appearance.

Trixie smiled at the pegasus. She slowly walked towards her, placing hersellf on her lap.

"Hello, Derpy." She said, pulling the pegasus in for a warm hug. "Hi Trixie!" she replied, totally oblivious to the fact she had been hugged. "How have you been? Anvil delivery going well for you?" "Um... what's an anvil?" asked the pegasus. Trixie was about to let out a chuckle, until she noticed a green substance in Derpy's mouth. "Derpy... what are you chewing on?". Trixie's voice was like a condenscating mother of some sort. "...Gak?" "Spit it out."

And with that, the wall-eyed pegasus spat the florescant sludge on the ground.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Gak. What am I going to do with you, derpy?". Derpy's reply came in the form of her shrugging her shoulders.

"Honestly, when Twilight sees this..." Trixie lamented.

"Sees what?"

"The gak Derpy was chewing on." Trixie replied, failing to notice that Twilight had entered the room. "Twi! You came!" the two ponies embraced eachother for a moment, following by a light kiss on the lips.

"I was watching the whole time, of course! I wouldn't miss my girlfriend's biggest performance! By the way, I got you a book!" She took a book out of her saddle, and gave it to the blue unicorn.

"The pony sutra...? What is it about?" She asked, intrigued by the detailed cover design. "Open it..." commanded Twilight. Trixie flipped through the book magically, blushing a brighter hue of red with each page she viewed. "So it's... a clop manual?".

"I thought we could try out some things..." Twilight blushed. "I love you twilight..."

"I love you too..." she replied, and the two shared an intimate kiss together.

...

Twilight looked at the dying body of the blue unicorn as it slept, seemingly guarded by her felt doppleganger sitting on the table.

**Ok, that's that. No more of this speil. Ok, first off. You are probably wondering why I am ending this like... the way I am ending this? Simple really. Ambigous ending. What do you think Twilight would do? Run away in embarrasment? Try to wake up Trixie, and possibly ask why she has a felt copy of herself? Call Celestia? Either way, I will never reveal what happened after this. No reason, really. This was just a little insight to Trixie's life, with this bonus showing what she wanted her life to be like- a rich, famous, flawlessly kind magician, with Twilight as her lover, in an open relationship. Well, it's Hedonistic, right? And who seems more like a hedonist than Trixie? Also, notice I threw in some fun-filled references. Well, that was fun. See ya.**


End file.
